dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ch 2/TV Listings/17th-23rd December 2016
Saturday * 10:00am; '''The Loud House (US) * '''10:15am; FINALE: '''Patty's World (NK) * '''10:25am; FINALE: '''Newzine (NN) * '''10:30am; '''SpongeBob SquarePants Christmas Special (US) * '''10:55am; FINALE: '''Star Wars Rebels (US) * '''11:20am; FINALE: '''The Wannabes (US) * '''11:45am; '''Rex The Runt (UK) * '''11:55am; '''Christmas Songs * '''12:00pm; '''Perfect Christmas on Ch 2 * '''12:10pm; Perfect Christmas: '''Gracie The Church Cat (EK) * '''12:25pm; Perfect Christmas: '''Mr. Casebook (NN) * '''1:15pm; Perfect Christmas: '''Neighbours Christmas Special (1991) (EK) * '''2:15pm; Perfect Christmas: '''Top of The Pops Vicnora Christmas Special (1983) * '''3:00pm; Perfect Christmas: '''The Queen * '''3:05pm; Perfect Christmas Movies: '''It's a Wonderful Life (1946) (B&W) (US) * '''5:15pm; Perfect Christmas: '''LaughEK! (1989) (EK) * '''6:00pm; Perfect Christmas: '''Christmas Night with The Stars El Kadsre (1994) (EK) * '''7:20pm; Perfect Christmas: '''Always Strangeways (2002) (RM) * '''8:00pm; Perfect Christmas: '''A Stocking Full of Christmas Cliches * '''8:30pm; Perfect Christmas: '''Evacuees (1975) (UK) * '''9:45pm; Perfect Christmas: '''The Daniel and Robert Christmas Show (2013) (NK) * '''10:45pm; Perfect Christmas: '''Merry Stinky Christmas (2007) * '''11:15pm; Perfect Christmas: '''The Signalman (1976) (UK) * '''11:55pm; Perfect Christmas: '''12 Deadly Days (US) * '''12:25am; Perfect Christmas Movies: '''The Big Sleep (1946) (B&W) (US) * '''1:55am; '''The Exorcist (US) Sunday * '''10:00am; '''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (US) * '''10:25am; '''Atomic Puppet (CA) * '''10:40am; '''Jamie's Got Tentacles! (EK) * '''10:55am; FINALE: '''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinijtzu (US) * '''11:20am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Cloud 9 (US) (2014) * '''1:10pm; '''Rex The Runt (UK) * '''1:20pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Lovestruck: The Musical (2013) (US) * '''3:00pm; '''The Nutcracker (2010) (EK) * '''3:30pm; '''Single By 30 (US) * '''4:00pm; FINALE: '''El Kadsreian Idol Final (EK) * '''7:00pm; '''Lethal Weapon (US) * '''8:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Crossing Delancey (1988) (US) * '''10:00pm; '''12 Deadly Days (US) * '''10:30pm; '''Ch 2 Movies: '''Animal Farm (1954) (UK) Monday * '''9:30am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack (2011) (US) * '''11:20am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Space Buddies (2009) (US) * '''1:10pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Scooby-Doo (2002) (US) * '''3:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''The Drillimation Movie (2009) (JP) * '''5:00pm; NEW: '''Ho! Ho Ho! (EK) * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''Christmas Line * '''7:00pm; '''MyStreet Holiday Special (EK) * '''7:30pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Bugsy Malone (1976) (UK) * '''9:30pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''The Fabulous Baker Boys (1989) (US) * '''11:30pm; '''12 Deadly Days (US) Tuesday * '''9:30am; Ch 2 Movies: '''My Fair Lady (1964) (US) * '''11:05am; Ch 2 Movies: '''DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) (US) * '''12:25pm; '''Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers (1993) (UK) * '''12:55pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Anastasia (1997) (US) * '''2:55pm; '''Pib and Pog (1995) (UK) * '''3:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Thunderbirds (2004) (UK) * '''5:00pm; '''Ho! Ho Ho! (EK) * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''Christmas Line * '''7:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) (US) * '''9:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Earth Girls Are Easy (1988) (US) * '''11:00pm; Ch 2 Mini-Series: '''The Vampyr: A Soap Opera (Part 1) (1993) (UK) * '''11:30pm; '''12 Deadly Days (US) Wednesday * '''9:30am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Horrid Henry: The Movie (2011) (UK) * '''11:15am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation Z.E.R.O. (2006) (US) * '''1:05pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (US) * '''3:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Puss in Boots (2011) (US) * '''5:00pm; '''Ho! Ho! Ho! (EK) * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''Christmas Line * '''7:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Turbo (2013) (US) * '''9:00pm; Ch 2 Mini Series: '''The Vampyr: A Soap Opera (Part 2) (1993) (UK) * '''11:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Scarfies (1999) (NZ) * '''1:00am; '''12 Deadly Days (US) Thursday * '''9:30am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Kit Kitteredge: An American Girl (2008) (US) * '''11:00am; '''Wallace & Gromit: A Grand Day Out (1989) (UK) * '''11:25am; Ch 2 Movies: '''First Kid (1996) (US) * '''1:10pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Space Jam (1996) (US) * '''3:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Arthur Christmas (2011) (US) * '''5:00pm; FINALE: '''Ho! Ho! Ho! (EK) * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; FINALE: '''Christmas Line * '''7:00pm; Ch 2 Mini Series: '''The Vampyr: A Soap Opera (Part 3) (1993) (UK) * '''7:30pm; FINALE: '''Tis The Seasons * '''8:30pm; Ch 2 Docos: '''The Mad World of Donald Trump (2016) (UK) * '''9:30pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Terror Street (1988) (VU) * '''11:30pm; FINALE: '''12 Deadly Days (US) Friday * '''9:30am; '''A Carol's from Ely * '''9:35am; Ch 2 Movies: '''The Rugrats Movie (1998) (US) * '''11:10am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) (UK) * '''1:05pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh (2008) (US) * '''2:55pm; '''Carols from Devon * '''3:00pm; '''MyStreet Holiday Special (RM) * '''3:30pm; '''News 2 * '''4:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Bionicle VI: Island of Doom (1986) (VU) * '''8:20pm; '''Christmas on Ch 2 * '''8:30pm; Ch 2 Mini Series: '''The Vampyr: A Soap Opera (Part 4) (1993) (UK) * '''9:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Superman: Unbound (2013) (US) * '''11:00pm; FINALE: '''Eating Media Lunch El Kadsre: The Worst of EML (EK) Category:TV listings Category:Vicnora Category:Fictional TV guide Category:2016 Category:2010s Category:Television Category:Television in Vicnora